East Side Story
by Raye Conlon
Summary: The Newsies are placed in West Side Story, with Spot as Bernardo and Jack as Riff. I was depressed because my West Side Story is over so I wrote it as a anti-depressant. lol. Will eventually by PG-13 for violence and implied sex.
1. Prologue

AUTHORS NOTE: You really have to have seen West Side Story to truly understand everything that is going on in this story, but even if you haven't, the story is fairly easy to follow. Basically, it's two warring gangs who hate each other and two people from each gang that fall in love even though it's "forbidden". So there you have the makings of a tragedy.  
  
~CAST~  
  
(None of these characters belong to me, they belong to the creators of both West Side Story and Newsies. I only WISH I owned them. lol.)  
  
The Jets:  
  
~ Jack Kelly: the leader of the Jets. (The West Side Story character of RIFF)  
  
~ Mush: Jack's friend and lieutenant. (The WSS character of TONY)  
  
~ Racetrack Higgins: Jack's friend, wants to be the next leader. (The WSS character of ACTION)  
  
~ Kid Blink: (The WSS character of ARAB)  
  
~ Crutchy: (The WSS character of BABY JOHN)  
  
~ David Jacobs: (The WSS character of BIG DEAL)  
  
~ Bumlets: (The WSS character of MOUTHPIECE)  
  
~ Skittery: (The WSS character of TIGER)  
  
The Sharks:  
  
~ Spot Conlon: the leader of the Sharks. (The WSS character of BERNARDO)  
  
~ Anita: Spot's girl  
  
~ Maria: Spot's sister  
  
~ Pepe: Spot's best friend, Maria's protector. (The WSS character of CHINO)  
  
~ Various Sharks: Indio, Jake, Toro, Louis, Anxious, Nibbles.  
  
The Adults:  
  
Doc: Jack's boss, friend of the Jets who wants peace (played by Kloppman)  
  
Lieutenant Shrank: A neighborhood policeman (played by Weasel)  
  
Officer Krupke: Shrank's dumb sidekick (played by Morris Delancy)  
  
Glad Hand: The guy who organizes the dances and parties for the youth of the city (played by Oscar Delancy)  
  
Read on and venture into a world swimming with hatred and tragedy but penetrated by love. Will love win? Or will the hatred prevail?  
  
****THE PROLOGUE****  
  
No one seemed to know- or care- why the boys hated each other. It was just one of those facts of life that people had just come to accept and sometimes ignore. Maybe it was because there was nothing anyone could do. Maybe it was because they WANTED to be rid of the boys. Whatever the case, the feud was left to itself, and those involved were rarely crossed on the subject.  
  
On the one side were the Jets, led by Jack Kelly. Handsome, fun-loving and cocky, Kelly didn't seem like the type that would hate- and kill. But all the same, that's what he was. How he BECAME a killer and a fierce leader was left to assumption, because he wouldn't talk about his past. Not even to his closest friends. That's just how he was. His friend Racetrack, on the other hand, had an unpredictable air about him, like he could go crazy at any minute. He and Jack were best friends, and had been for a long time. But nobody could replace Mush, and Race hated it.  
  
On the other side of the feud were the Sharks. They were led by Spot Conlon: a fierce, unpredictable young man of 20 who had nerves and fists of steel. He was one to fear, and even his close friends could never really be safe. Not even Pepe. Spot held Pepe in the highest esteem; they were as close as brothers. But when Spot would lash out, he would go for anyone- and it didn't matter who.  
  
Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon hated each other, and all of the kids in New York knew it. No one even dared to mention the names sometimes. That's how bad it was. Even the bulls knew it. They knew it well. Especially Lieutenant Shrank: a hard, experienced cop who refused to take any crap from either of the two gangs. He was forever trying to clean up his beat- the very piece of street that both gangs warred over- and had arrested many of the boys on more than one occasion. Today was one such occasion. 


	2. The Jets

Chapter One:  
  
A police whistle sounded over the shouts of the 20 boys fighting in the street. Another war had broken out between the Jets and the Sharks, and Shrank was here to stop it. "Knock it off! Knock that off!" Shrank yelled as he forced himself between Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon. "You wanna kill each other? Kill each other! But not on my beat!"  
  
"Well if it ain't Lieutenant Shrank." Jack said to his boys as they gathered on one side of the street opposite the Sharks.  
  
"Top of d' day Lieutenant Shrank." the Jets said in unison with dancing class manners.  
  
"And Officer Krupke." Spot said, gesturing to Shrank's sidekick.  
  
"Top of d' day Officer Krupke." the Sharks mimicked the Jets. They laughed, elbowing each other and enjoying their joke.  
  
"Boy, what you stinkin' bilge rats have done t' this neighborhood." Shrank muttered as he stalked over to Baby John, who was nursing his bleeding cheek. "Which one of 'em did it Baby John?"  
  
Jack jumped to attention, eager to defend Baby John. "As a matter-a factuality, sir, we suspicion that the job was done by a cop." Jack said, putting on his best poker face.  
  
"Two cops." Bumlets piped up.  
  
"At the least!" Skittery added.  
  
"Impossible!" Krupke bellowed at the boys.  
  
"Did nobody ever tell youse dat there's a difference between bein' a stool- pigeon and cooperatin' wid the law?" Shrank demanded, looking from one gang to the other. It was quite an effort for the large man because each gang was on an opposite side of the street from the other.  
  
"Youse tol' us the difference. Sir." Jack said in a cocky tone. He elbowed Race in the ribs. "And we all pitched in for a prize for the first guy who can figure it out." The Jets laughed at Jack's clever remarks, but the Sharks just watched the whole exchange with somewhat amused expressions.  
  
"Maybe buddy boy here should get it." Race suggested nodding towards Shrank.  
  
"Don't buddy boy me, Racetrack!" Shrank bellowed, "I got a hot surprise for you: You hoodlums don't own the streets! There's been too much fightin' goin' on between you and the river rats!" Shrank turned to Spot. "All right Conlon. Get your trash outta here." he paused and with exaggerated mock charm, he bowed. "Please."  
  
"Okay Sharks," Spot said, looking Shrank straight in the eye, "Get outta here." As the Sharks walked away towards Brooklyn, Shrank turned back to the Jets, The Jets had rounded up and were joking around as though Shrank had disappeared all together.  
  
"Fellas!" the Jets turned around slowly when Shrank yelled at them. Several of them crossed their arms, awaiting the lecture that they were about to get. "Listen, if I don't put down the roughhouse, I get busted down to a traffic corner." Shrank said, "And your friend don't like traffic corners. So guys are gonna play ball with me. I gotta put up with the river rats and so do you. You're gonna make nice wid 'em from now on. Otherwise, I'll beat the livin' crap outta you all and run ya in!" Shrank paused, looking at each boy to make sure his lecture had gotten through. "Say good bye to the nice boys, Krupke." he said. Shrank turned and walked away. But Krupke paused.  
  
"Goodbye boys." he said. Then Krupke followed Shrank down the street and out of sight.  
  
"Goodbye boys." Skittery mimicked the cop.  
  
"They make a nice couple." Blink said, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"You hoodlums don't own the streets." Race said bitterly.  
  
"Go play in the park!" Blink added  
  
"Keep off the grass!" Skittery piped up  
  
"Keep off the world!" Race shouted, "A gang that don't own the street is nuthin'!"  
  
"WE DO OWN IT!" Jack yelled over Race, "Round up."  
  
The Jets gathered around Jack as he lit up a cigarette and stood there silently. Instinct and experience told them all that Jack was thinking- coming up with a plan to "get" the Brooklyn newsies. Crutchy, however, was the only one who didn't realize it.  
  
"Hey Jack, whatcha gonna do now?" he asked, leaning forward eagerly for the response. He was answered by a glare from Jack and an elbow in the ribs from Race.  
  
"Shut up, buddy boy an' you'll find out." Race growled at Crutchy. Race turned to Jack, "Them river rats have been causin' us too much trouble." he said, "We's gotta do worse t' them than they did t' us t'day. They're the reason nobody can get work nowhere."  
  
"Who says?" Jack demanded  
  
"My ol' man says." Race replied.  
  
"My ol' man says your ol' man couldn't get a job no-ways." Crutchy piped up.  
  
"Your old man says WHAT?" Race demanded, ready to turn on Crutchy.  
  
"My ol' man says dat they's ruinin' our chances." Crutchy tried to cover his slip of tongue enough to ease Race's anger. Just then a small, scrawny girl of about 14 shoved her way through the gang. "You bet your fat A they are!" she cried.  
  
"You still around Anybodys?" Race asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Listen Jack, I was smash in that fight! I'm a born killer!"  
  
"Go home Anybodys." Jack said. He spoke as though he'd already had this conversation many times before.  
  
"How 'bout lettin' me in the gang?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Oh come on, Jack! Didn't ya-"  
  
"The road little lady! The road!" Jack ordered. Anybodys glared at him, but left. Jack turned back to his Jets. "Them river rats are gonna take away this "piece-a street" if we don't fight for it." he said, stating the obvious, "So we's gotta clean 'em out in one all-out fight."  
  
"A rumble!" Race exclaimed eagerly.  
  
"Cool it, Racey." Jack said, "The Sharks wanna part in this too. They might ask for knives...or guns."  
  
"Guns! Gee." Crutchy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sayin' for sure that they will, Crutch." Jack said, "I'm just sayin' they might. Now protocality call for a war council to decide on weapons. I'm gonna make the challenge."  
  
"You gotta take a lieutenant wid ya." Skittery reminded his leader.  
  
"That's me!" Race said,  
  
"That's Mush." Jack corrected.  
  
"Mush don't belong no more!" Race protested, "He ain't been here for weeks!"  
  
"But he'll come through for us." Jack said, "I guarantee it."  
  
(Sings)  
When you're a Jet,  
You're a Jet all the way  
From your first cigarette  
To your last dyin' day.  
  
When you're a Jet,  
If the spit hits the fan,  
You got brothers around,  
You're a family man!  
  
You're never alone,  
You're never disconnected!  
You're home with your own:  
When company's expected,  
You're well protected!  
  
Then you are set  
With a capital J,  
Which you'll never forget  
Till they cart you away.  
  
When you're a Jet,  
  
You stay  
  
A Jet!  
  
"Now I know Mush like I know me-self." Jack said, "He'll be in on this."  
  
"Where you gonna find Spot?" Blink asked  
  
"He'll be at the dance tonight at Medda's." Jack replied.  
  
"But that's neutral territory!" Crutchy reminded Jack.  
  
'I'll make nice wid 'im." Jack said, "I'm only gonna challenge him! So listen, everybody dress up nice an' sharp. Meet Mush and me at 10. And walk tall!" Jack walked away down the street, leaving his boys under Race's lead.  
  
(They sing)  
When you're a Jet,  
You're the top cat in town,  
You're the gold-metal kid  
With the heavyweight crown!  
  
When you're a Jet,  
You're the swingin'est thing.  
Little boy, you're a man;  
Little man, you're a king!  
  
The Jets are in gear,  
Our cylinders are clickin'!  
The Sharks'll steer clear  
'Cause ev'ry River rat  
'S a lousy chicken!  
Here come the Jets  
Like a bat out of hell-  
Someone gets in our way,  
Someone don't feel so well.  
Here come the Jets:  
Little world, step aside!  
Better go underground,  
Better run, better hide.  
We're drawin' the line,  
So keep your noses hidden!  
We're hangin' a sign,  
Says "Visitors forbidden"-  
And we ain't kiddin'!  
Here come the Jets,  
Yeah! An' we're gonna beat  
Ev'ry last buggin' gang  
On the whole buggin' street!  
On the whole  
Ever-!  
Mother-!  
Lovin'-!  
Street! 


	3. Mush

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
In a back alley just a block away, Jack was over at Doc's drugstore trying to convince his best friend, Mush, to join in his plan.  
  
"Riga tiga tum tum." he muttered, drumming his fingers on the wall, "Youse can't say no, buddy-boy, wid-out sayin' why."  
  
"I said no. End of story." Mush replied almost absently. He cocked his head to one side, surveying the newly painted sign on the ground in front of him. He dipped his brush in the paint once more and continued to work on the sign.  
  
"It's me askin' Mush, Jack Kelly!" Jack continued, "Womb to tomb?"  
  
"Sperm to worm." Mush's reply was automatic, and this time really absent- minded. "You sure this looks like sky-writing?" he asked, wiping his hands on his pants as he looked at the sign.  
  
"Mush this is important!" Jack was getting impatient.  
  
"Everything's important."  
  
"What's wid you?" Jack demanded, "Four and one-half years I live wid a guy an' his family. All that time I think I knows a man's character. Buddy boy am I a victim of disappointment in you."  
  
"So pack up an' move out." Mush looked at Jack pointedly, "It'd end your sufferin'."  
  
"Can't. Your ma's hot for me." Jack replied. Mush jumped up and playfully wrestled Jack to the ground. "No!" Jack yelled, "I hate livin' wid my buggin' uncle! Uncle!!"  
  
"Go play nice wid the Jets." Mush said as he released his friend.  
  
"The Jets are the greatest!"  
  
"Were."  
  
"Are. You found somethin' better?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wouldn't dig it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Mush hesitated and then sighed. "Every single damn night for the past month, I wake up an' I'm reachin' out."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I dunno. But it's comin'! It's...it's like the kick I used to get from bein' a Jet."  
  
"Or from bein' buddies."  
  
"We're still buddies."  
  
"The kick comes from people buddy boy."  
  
"But not from bein' a Jet."  
  
"No?" Jack was shocked, "When you're wid a gang you walk in twos, threes, fours...and when you're a Jet, you're out in the sun and home free home-"  
  
"Jack, I'm through."  
  
"Mush, you know the Sharks. They bite hard and we need t' stop 'em now. We need you buddy boy. I never ask the time of day from a clock. But I'm askin' you: come to the dance."  
  
Mush turned away, so Jack tried once more.  
  
"I already told the gang you'd be there." he prompted, staring at Mush's back.  
  
Mush was silent for a minute, but then turned back to Jack.  
  
"What time?" he asked, still reluctant.  
  
"Ten?"  
  
"Ten it is." Mush grinned.  
  
"Womb to tomb?"  
  
"Sperm to worm- and I'll live to regret this."  
  
"Who knows buddy boy, maybe what you're waitin' for'll be at the dance tonight!" Jack called over his shoulder as he walked away. Mush nodded.  
  
"Who knows." he whispered.  
  
(He sings)  
Could be!...  
Who knows?...  
There's something due any day;  
I will know right away,  
Soon as it shows.  
  
It may come cannon-balling down thru the sky,  
Gleam in its eye,  
Bright as a rose!  
Who knows?...  
  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Under a tree...  
I got a feeling there's a miracle due,  
Gonna come true,  
Coming to me!  
  
Could it be? Yes it could.  
Something's coming, something good,  
If I can wait!  
Something's coming, I don't know what it is,  
But it is  
Gonna be great!  
  
With a click, with a shock,  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,  
Open the latch!  
Something's coming, don't know when but it's soon-  
Catch the moon,  
One-handed catch!  
  
Around the corner,  
Or whistling down the river,  
Come on-deliver  
To me!  
  
Will it be? Yes, it will.  
Maybe just by holding still,  
It'll be there!  
Come on something, come on in,  
don't be shy,  
Meet a guy,  
Pull up a chair!  
  
The air is humming,  
And something great is coming!  
Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach...  
Maybe tonight... 


	4. The Dress

CHAPTER THREE:  
  
At the same time that Jack was talking to Mush, two young ladies were having a different sort of conversation in Brooklyn.  
  
"Please Anita, make the neck lower." A pretty, blonde haired girl pleaded with her friend.  
  
"Stop it Maria, I said no." Anita replied, pushing a stray lock of red hair back behind one ear.  
  
"One little inch. What can one little inch do?"  
  
"Too much."  
  
"Anita, this is no longer a church dress! I will be dancing, not praying."  
  
"With those boys you can start in dancing and end up praying."  
  
"Anita," Maria cooed, "one little tiny-"  
  
"Spot made me promise."  
  
Maria groaned, exasperated. "I've been living here for a month and do I even touch excitement? No! I sit all day, sew all night...why am I even here?"  
  
"For your protection, Maria. Besides, we all know that Spot wants you to marry Jake."  
  
"Jake." Maria rolled her eyes, "When I look at Jake, nothing happens." She plopped down on one of the dress-makers stools and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"What do you expect to happen?" Anita asked with a laugh. She raised an eyebrow at Maria as she looked back down at the dress she was working on.  
  
"I dunno. Something." Maria said. She thought for a minute and then smiled. "What happens when you look at Spot?"  
  
"It's when I don't look that it happens." Anita replied with a smile.  
  
Maria stood and walked over to the window and played with one of the dressmaker dummies for a moment. Suddenly, she turned around with an impish look on her face.  
  
"I think I will tell your mama and papa about you and Spot up on the roof last week!" Maria threatened teasingly.  
  
"I will rip this to shreds!" Anita threatened, though she was genuinely afraid that Maria would do what she said.  
  
"No!" Maria took the scissors from the work desk and held them out to Anita, "But if you could perhaps manage to lower the neck..."  
  
"Next year." Anita replied.  
  
"I hate that dress!"  
  
"Then don't wear it and don't come with us to the dance."  
  
"Don't come!" Maria grabbed the dress and held it up in front of her. "Could we not dye it red at least?" she asked.  
  
"No we cannot."  
  
"White is for babies!" Maria complained, "I will be the only one there in a white..." Maria saw herself in the mirror. She smoothed the skirt and smiled. "Oh...it's beautiful Anita!" she exclaimed. There was a knock on the back door and Spot leaned in.  
  
"You ready?" he asked the girls, opening the door wider.  
  
"Look Spot!" Maria said excitedly, "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah. Very beautiful." Spot smiled at his sister gently. He'd been her caretaker for a month now- since their parents had died in a fire. She hadn't really meant much to him before, but now he wouldn't let anything happen to her- even if it cost him his life. She was 16- 4 years younger than he was. But they had grown close over the past month.  
  
"I didn't quite hear you." Anita said, breaking into his thoughts. She stood with her hands on her hips and a seductive smile on her lips.  
  
"It's very beautiful, Anita." Spot went over to his girlfriend and kissed her. As he did, Maria turned to Jake, Spot's friend, who stood in the doorway, too shy to come into the dressmaker's shop.  
  
"Come in, Jake." Maria insisted, "Don't be afraid."  
  
"But...dis is a shop for girls." Jake said, stepping in the door- but just barely.  
  
"Our girls." Spot said, putting an arm around Anita.  
  
"Spot, it's really important that I have a really good time tonight." Maria said, her dark eyes bright and eager.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because tonight, it's the real beginning of my grown-up life." 


End file.
